BitterSweet
by cielalois
Summary: "Love has always been my weakness."


Okay, I admit the summary was very bleh but bear with me here (I could not think of anything that I could type as a summary because I don't even know how the story will go.) However rest assured that there will be a couple, if not many, k-pop idols in this story! That I can guarantee. Also, the characters here are not what the K-pop idols are in real life, so to prevent any misunderstanding, think of this story (if ever you're reading it) as something like a Korean drama where certain idols act as a certain character.

Disclaimer: I do not own any K-pop idols (oh how I wish I do!) however I do own the laptop I'm using to type and upload this story..

* * *

"_You never realize what you have—_

_Until you see them love someone else."_

**_Love has always been my weakness._**

"Why're you here?" I barked harsher than I intended.

_The circles under her eyes grew a shade darker every time she came to visit. She looks exhausted, but I could care less._

_Her unnatural red hair was disheveled. I can see her roots growing, showing her natural black color. She needs to re-color her hair soon, too bad for her because I'm the only one who does it best._

_Her taste in fashion is the same as always. She doesn't even take the time to look at the mirror before she left the house. She never cared that she looks absolutely ridiculous. She's an embarrassment to be with. _

"I figured you were hungry so I brought you something." She held up the lunchbox on her hand.

"—It's your favorite. I tried my best to make it as delicious as I can." She continued as she forced a smile on her face.

_What's the point of forcing out a smile if you're not happy to begin with? The effort is useless if you ask me. _

I let out a sigh and turned the page of the magazine I was reading.

There was silence for a while before she took the initiative to break it.

"Gd? Why're you—"

"Just leave it on the table." I cut her off before she could even finish what she was about to say.

"_Why're you so cold to me?" If I had let her continue I wouldn't know what to say. Why was I being so cold to her the past few weeks anyway? It's not like she did anything wrong. I don't know, I just felt like it I guess. How did it come to this? _

I heard her footsteps come nearer and stopped in front of me. I looked up and met her gaze.

_Yup, the circles under her eyes grew darker. _

"Do you want to have lunch together?" She asked; the pathetic smile still hasn't left her face.

I met her gaze once again and the once passionate eyes that were always looking at me with admiration were now completely unfeeling. The only thing that gave her unfeeling look away was the pitiful smile that came with it.

_This is annoying the hell out of me. How could she keep going on being like this— forcing herself on me when I'm being nothing but an asshole to her? She doesn't care at all that she's making a fool out of herself._

"Why?" I asked bitterly. I could tell she was taken a back when the smile on her face gradually disappeared and all I could see was her eyes, her unfeeling eyes.

_That's what I want to see. Hate me. Loathe me. You don't need me. And I don't need you either. _

"I have no reason to eat with you anymore." I continued as I turned another page of the magazine.

"Wh—"

"You've known for a long time but you have just been avoiding— no, denying yourself the truth." I cut her off.

_She's not dense. She knows where this is going. And she doesn't like it._

"I- I don't.. What are you trying to say?" Those were all the words she can get out of her mouth.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want this anymore." I got to the last page of the magazine without me realizing.

"I don't love you anymore." I continued as I glared at her. But my glare quickly disappeared seeing her in that state.

_Pathetic…_

"Why are you crying?" I barked, my tone coming out harsher than I'd intended.

But she said nothing and just stood there, holding the lunch box while looking at me in disbelief. Tears fell from her eyes continuously. It's something I haven't seen out of all the years we've been together.

_Seeing her like this makes me want to take back everything I said. _

_What made me choose this path in our relationship? _

"_5 years and counting" is what we always reminded each other at the beginning of my first semester in university. _

_What made me decide on ending my only long-term relationship when she hasn't done anything that would make me do so?_

"Who's she?" I snapped out of thought and immediately turned my attention to the lady that came from the open door behind me.

_Long black hair, light fair skin, curvaceous body, long flawless legs, and a pretty face._

It's the woman I met at the party my cousin took me to last night. Her name is Ashlee, half Caucasian and half Korean descent. Now this is more on, if not above, my standards.

"Oh, her? She's my ex that I'm trying to get rid off." I answered as I nonchalantly pointed at the red head's direction.

"—Since I'm now with someone who gives me what I actually need. There's no need for anyone lingering around me." I continued as I reached my hand out to Ashlee. She's 2 years older than me, which makes it more exciting on my part.

She was pleased on what she heard and did not hesitate to take my hand and sit on my lap.

_She's pretty and hot and that's all that matters. _

I shifted my eyes from the pretty noona to the red head. And what I saw made me more aggravated.

_Who is she trying to fool with that pathetic smile on her face? The tears haven't stopped yet she comfortably places a grin, a genuine one too. _

She put the lunchbox on the table in front of me and placed a small ring-shaped object on top of it.

_Oh right, we were engaged. I proposed to her a year ago on this day. It's funny how that important detail even slipped my mind._

"I wish you all the best, Kwon Jiyong." She slightly bowed, turned and started walking away. She walked away along with that mocking grin she had on.

I watched her leave without feeling any regret on my end.

_What do I have to feel regretful about? If anything I should even be thankful that this opportunity came. An opportunity to meet more women that suits my standards. _

Without realizing what I was doing, I unconsciously opened the lunch box the red head left.

The aroma that came from the lunch box made my heart tighten.

_Chicken Alfredo pasta._

_"It's your favourite. I tried to make it as delicious as I can."_

"Pathetic." I scoffed.

_I know I hurt her but I could care less. _

**_I could care less._**

* * *

First chapter= done.

Next chapter= ongoing.

Your comments and feedbacks are highly appreciated and will help me to improve my ability to entertain you and other readers.


End file.
